<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Study In Progressions by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533101">A Study In Progressions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas'>quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#QuarantinedPride2k20 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Not Homophobic, Good Sibling Dean Winchester, Other, Self-Discovery, Sexuality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s in love with Cas.</p><p>That’s why this hurts so much.</p><p>He wants to trust Cas because he loves him and having his trust betrayed is…</p><p>Horrible.</p><p>or</p><p>In which Sam is bi and everyone's awesome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#QuarantinedPride2k20 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Study In Progressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 3 of Pride Month 2020!! Today, have some bisexual Sammy!!</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam Winchester is sixteen the first time he kisses a boy.</p><p>They’re studying together on Sam’s bed, and the boy closes his book and looks at Sam. “Can I kiss you?” he asks, very upfront. Sam’s surprised.</p><p>“Uh…” he pauses, then looks at him. He’s not unattractive, and Sam doesn’t find himself repulsed by the idea, so he shrugs. “Sure,” he replies. The boy smiles and leans forward, pressing his lips against Sam’s softly. Sam makes a soft sound, then presses back into it.</p><p>After a few moments, they both pull away. “That was nice,” Sam breathes. The boy grins.</p><p>“Yeah, it was,” he replies. “Wanna do it again?”</p><p>Sam nods.</p><p>They spend the next hour kissing instead of studying.</p><p>~~</p><p>The first time Sam has sex with a man is at college. Afterward, he lays there, staring at the ceiling, and thinks about it, and decides that he is definitely not straight.</p><p>He sees that guy several more times.</p><p>~~</p><p>Sam is 28 when he realizes he’s in love with a man.</p><p>Or, more accurately, a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent in the body of a man.</p><p>This realization comes when he’s staring at his best friend, a friend who has betrayed him and his brother, a friend who’s currently surrounded by a ring of fire he can’t escape. His friend says “Sam, I was the one who raised you from perdition.”</p><p>Sam needs a moment to process that, and then something occurs to him. “Did you… bring me back soulless on purpose?” he asks.</p><p>Cas looks so incredibly appalled and outright offended at the thought that he could do something like that to Sam. Sam feels his heart shatter in his chest, and that’s the moment that he realizes.</p><p>He’s in love with Cas.</p><p>That’s why this hurts so much.</p><p>He wants to trust Cas because he loves him and having his trust betrayed is…</p><p>Horrible.</p><p>~~</p><p>Sam’s 31 the first time he admits it out loud.</p><p>“Hey dude I need to talk to you,” he says after Dean kicks Cas out of the Bunker.</p><p>“Okay,” Dean replies. “Shoot.”</p><p>“Okay, cool,” Sam says. “I’m in love with Cas. Oh, also I’m bisexual.” He breathes heavily like he’s just run a mile. Dean laughs.</p><p>“Yeah, dude, I know you’re into Cas. I’ve known for years.”</p><p>Sam stares at him. “Wait, really?”</p><p>Dean nods. “Yeah. Been waiting for you to tell me, honestly.”</p><p>“You’re not… mad about it?”</p><p>Dean gives him an odd look. “Sammy, why in God’s name would I be mad about you bein’ happy?”</p><p>Sam shrugs. “Cause you’ve done it before? When I went to college, when I was with Jess, when I was with Amelia? Cause… you’re kinda possessive of Cas sometimes?”</p><p>Dean purses his lips. “Yeah, alright,” he whispers. “You have lots of reasons. No, I’m not <em>mad</em>. I think you should tell him.”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks,” Sam replies. “Cool. I’m going to bed, and hopefully you will too, so that in the morning you can see how stupid your ideas are. Night jerk.”</p><p>Dean scoffs. “Night, bitch,” he replies, and Sam playfully flips him off before he heads upstairs.</p><p>~~</p><p>Sam’s 35 when it all comes to a head.</p><p>They’re on a hunt. Demon knocks him across the room and he flies into Cas, lands on top of him. He breaks <em>something</em>, although he’s not sure what. Finally, he manages to get off of Cas, but not until several minutes of clinging have passed. And Cas stares at him with this look of awe and amazement that he definitely hasn’t deserved.</p><p>He lays there as Cas helps Dean contain the demon for questioning and then Cas flies them both back to the motel, heals their injuries, and settles Sam into bed. Dean goes out for beer.</p><p>Cas sits down on Sam’s bed. “Are you feeling alright, Sam?”</p><p>Sam nods. “Yeah, I’m pretty great. Why?”</p><p>“I wanted to talk to you about something.”</p><p>Sam sits up. “Shoot, man.”</p><p>Cas smiles. “Do you love me, Sam?”</p><p>Sam furrows his brow. “Dunno what you mean, of course I love you, man. You’re my best friend.”</p><p>Cas shakes his head. “No, of course. I- do you love me romantically?”</p><p>Sam looks down at the bed in shame. “Yeah,” he confesses. Cas gently brushes a lock of his hair out of Sam’s face.</p><p>“I can feel it,” he whispers. “When I touch you. I can feel how much you love me. It is… quite astonishing, really, to know that I am loved as deeply and immensely as I love. Because I love you, Sam. I really, really do.”</p><p>Sam looks up at him. “Yeah?” he asks, chuckling. “Can I kiss you then?”</p><p>Cas smiles and nods, and Sam does, wrapping his arms around Cas’s neck.</p><p>“Alright, get a room,” is Dean’s only comment when he arrives, smiling at his brother and their angel, making out on Sam’s bed.</p><p>“Don’t think so,” Sam replies. “I’m pretty happy right where I am.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk why but I could actually read all of Dean's stuff in Jensen's Dean voice. I guess that means it's in character?</p><p>Love,<br/>-Fake Dean</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>